The Waiting Game
by LittleScarlet
Summary: Assassination is an art of refined and traceless killing. Beautiful and immaculate. Hisoka has always admire the way Illumi works, but he criticise it for being too clean for his liking. Blood is after all, what keeps his flame burning. One-Shot Hisoka x Illumi. Warning: Yaoi - rated M just to be safe, R&R please.


**Warning: Yaoi(Rated M just to be safe). Not beta-ed**

**A/N: A short drabble practise to cure my writer's block. Hope you like it!**

**Requested by: LittleSunion**

…

**The Waiting Game**

* * *

Immaculate. That is the correct word to define Illumi's work. It had always been clean. Leaving no traces behind as all assassination was supposed to be. Yet it was too clean for his taste. Too uneventful, dull, and boring. Killing was supposed to be an act full of excitement and pumps of adrenaline surging through his vein and roaring like wild fire. Ahh…it gets his blood boiling as he played with the card between his long fingers. His golden eyes glistening in the dark as he watch Illumi struck his needles into his unsuspecting victims.

Beautiful.

His movement, his certainty, his accuracy. So beautiful and…delicious.

"Enjoying the view?"

The smooth voice shattered his thought. Hisoka's smile widened and was greeted by the stoic look on Illumi's face. How he would love to crush that black void eye. It gets him excited just thinking about it. But it was not the time. Illumi was strong, but not yet. His potential has yet to ripened.

"I thought you asked me to keep silent during the job. And now you're the one trying to start a conversation." Said the redhead, smiling innocently.

Innocence. There was nothing like that in Hisoka. All there are were sadistic and sinful acts of mindless murder. Like he was the one to talk. After all, being in a family of assassins didn't actually make him a saint. But Hisoka is a whole different level, someone who even Illumi shouldn't underestimate.

"True, but it doesn't matter anymore, they're all dead."

"I see…"

That monotone voice. It was just like a challenge to Hisoka. Always pissing him off and at the same time excited him. But no, he mustn't let his instincts took over. But a little bit of playing won't hurt anyone, right? Not for someone as strong and stubborn as Illumi Zoldyck.

He grabbed Illumi by his hair and slammed the smaller figure against the wall so hard, leaving a dent. Illumi didn't even blink as Hisoka's façade turned several shades darker. The two men never losing eye contact, even while the redhead's free hand started to wander through the brunette's clothing. They both acknowledge each other's strength, and despite the tension and the radiating murder intent from Hisoka, Illumi knew that Hisoka wouldn't kill him. At least not yet. But he learned never to underestimate such a shady and unpredictable character and it never hurt to be ready when things got rough. He flicked his fingers and summoned his needles, holding them firmly in between fingers but kept his hands to his sides.

The piercing stare directed to Hisoka only resulted in turning him on more and more. And he could feel it, Illumi's nen radiating from each needle in Illumi's finger. He smiled and deemed it safe to push Illumi further as he had shown no resistance so far.

The redhead pushed their forehead together and licked his lips. He wanted to taste blood, but alas it was too soon.

Holding back his burning desire, it was sweet torture.

"You know I've always wanted to make you scream and beg."

Their lips are pressed together and it was the limit of the joker's patience and he bites into the tender lips of the assassin, hard enough to draw blood. If Illumi felt pain he didn't show. The metallic taste of blood fueled the fire and they separated when both were deprived of oxygen. Panting hard, the redhead licked his lips in anticipation as his blood rushed south.

Breathing turned erratic and in the dim light, golden eyes met with the endless void of dark eyes. With a flick of finger and a card, fabric was torn and a thin trail of blood breaking through pale skin.

"There will come a time when I shall bathe you in your own blood." The redhead panted and they engaged in another violent kiss, more forceful then ever.

"…but not today." Illumi's feature twisted into a rare smile as he finished the other's sentence. Hisoka chuckled as he smeared the blood dripping from Illumi's chest into a heart shape, a brand of his own to mark his prey.

Ah, the sweet, sweet torture of waiting. It was driving him mad.

They were playing the waiting game…

…and the first to yield would lose.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there goes my very first fic in the Hunter x Hunter fandom…and also my very first attempt in writing an M rated fic. Please spare a bit of your precious time to leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
